


Anniversary

by justprettypoison



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, M/M, Prompt Fic, TF, Tumblr Prompt, Why Did I Write This?, all i write is cuddles, i'm sorry you deserve better, just sweet shit, literally more cuddling, this is literally nothing but fluff, well i hope this satisfies the anon who asked for this haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprettypoison/pseuds/justprettypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary, they're allowed to be lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i'm sorry
> 
> this is for the anon that requested like sweet shit, i don't remember the exact wording but it was something like that (i'm lazy i'm sorry) 
> 
> literally just fluff soo.

 

 

 

 

Takasugi woke up feeling warm. 

It wasn’t a bad feeling. He certainly wasn’t complaining. In fact, he really, really liked it. He didn’t want it to leave or get up or anything, just wanted to stay like that for a long, long time. So he nudged closer to the warmth, burrowing himself into it. 

It chuckled. 

Takasugi’s eyes snapped open. For a moment he was disoriented but it took him only a couple moments to realise where he was, what he was doing and who he was with. 

There was another huff of laughter. Takasugi scowled. Gintoki. 

“Aww,” Gintoki cooed. “You look so cute cuddling into me like that, little chibisuke,” he teased the raven. Takasugi huffed. 

“Shut up, perm head,” he grunted, his voice rough from sleep and dehydration. A moment later, Gintoki had placed a water bottle in hand and he was sipping from it. 

As soon as he was finished Gintoki took it from him, took a sip and returned it to his bedside table. Neither of them even thought about how domestic it was. It was simply natural. 

Takasugi hesitated for a moment. He was a tad conflicted. On one hand, he was warm and comfortable and didn’t want to get up or move. On the other hand, Gintoki would tease him if he continued to stay in bed with him and his pride wouldn’t be happy with that. 

And on the other hand, he needed to pee. 

“Get off,” he grunted, pushing away Gintoki’s arms. The silver haired man whined like the child he was but eventually Takasugi pulled himself away and stumbled to the bathroom. 

Gintoki watched with no small amount of affection at the way his sleepy lover nearly tripped over his feet and tried to play it cool. Grunting quietly, he flipped over so that he was on his back, facing the ceiling. 

His mind drifted as it usually did and before he knew it he heard the door opening and Takasugi was exiting the washroom. 

Takasugi hesitated again. He really didn’t want to get up, especially since they had no obligations and technically didn’t need to for a good couple of hours. There was nothing wrong with having a lazy day and going back to bed, right? It totally wasn’t like he wanted to cuddle with Gintoki, or anything, nope, he was just tired. That’s all. 

He shuffled back to the bed, avoiding Gintoki’s eyes and scowling at, but otherwise ignoring Gintoki’s smug chuckles. 

Takasugi shivered when his shirtless frame touched Gintoki’s. His skin was warm whereas Takasugi’s was chilled from his short leave, and it felt good having that warmth pressed up against him. 

Gintoki didn’t even realise he was pulling the other man closer until Takasugi grunted. “Your shoulder has too many bones,” the shorter man grumbled. Takasugi shifted until he found a more comfortable position with his head on Gintoki’s chest, with the silver haired man’s arm around his shoulder.

They didn’t say anything. They didn’t have to say anything, it was comfortably quiet for a while. Neither of them knew how long it was. Minutes, an hour, it didn’t matter. They were comfortable. During that time they had changed positions a couple times, so that Gintoki was the one with his head on Takasugi’s chest, to spooning, to Takasugi lying on top of Gintoki, to spooning again, the position they were currently in. 

“What day is it?” Gintoki mumbled after a while, his breath hot against Takasugi’s ear. 

“Sunday.” Takasugi snorted. “Do you even know what year it is?” 

“Course I do, Zura reminds me and so does JUMP,” his arm momentarily squeezed Takasugi’s middle affectionately. “What’s the date?” 

“The 10th,” Takasugi replied, pushing the blanket off a bit, feeling a tad stuffy. Gintoki’s legs, intertwined with his, was a good enough source of warmth. 

“Oh,” Gintoki paused. “Wait, the 10th? How long have we been dating for?” 

“How would I know?” Takasugi grunted. It wasn’t like he was counting. It totally wasn’t like he knew exactly what day it was, which, in fact, was--

“Ahahahahahahaha!” Obnoxious laughter broke Takasugi out of his thoughts as the door slammed open. He instinctively stiffened and glared at the intruder as Gintoki sighed hopelessly behind (and partially on/around) him. 

“Ahahaha, Zura, look at this! They’re cuddling! How cute!” Sakamoto cheered happily, pulling out his phone and taking a picture. 

“Get. Out.” Takasugi demanded, his voice cold and scary, promising pain if his words weren’t obeyed. Too bad Sakamoto had no sense of danger and was immune to it.

“Sakamoto,” the two in bed could hear Katsura’s chastising voice from outside as he neared the room. “First of all, it’s not Zura it’s Katsura. Secondly, leave the lovebirds alone, especially today because it’s their--”

“Zura get out,” Gintoki interrupted, sending the slim, long-haired man a lazy glare. “Take your pictures and leave.”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura,” Katsura protested, but moved forward grinned and took a couple photos of the sleepy couple as well. Sakamoto was standing on the bed and taking shots of the couple from different angles, as Takasugi tried kicking him off.

“Fuck you, Gintoki -- Zura stop! Sakamoto I swear I’ll kill you and then get Mutsu to piss on your dead body if you don’t delete those this very second -- let go of me, perm head -- Zura I will a shove a knife so far up your ass you’ll be able to feel it in your throat if you don’t -- Gintoki, would you fucking let  _ go _ of me, you damn leech,” Takasugi protested angrily, trying to push Gintoki away to get the other two to stop taking photos of him. Gintoki refused and continued to tighten his arms around Takasugi, whining when the shorter male kicked his knee and elbowed his ribs repeatedly. 

“Ow ow ow, Takasugi, calm down! I don’t want to let gooo,” he complained. “Zura, Idiot Airhead, get out, that’s enough pictures for like three months of blackmail, send them to me,” he told the other two, earning himself another hard elbow in the chest from the hotheaded raven.

“Fucking shit Gintoki, I swear I’ll chop your balls off and hang them out to dry if you even dare to,” Takasugi threatened, turning his attention from his two friends to his lover, unknowingly giving the other two a chance to escape. Katsura had the decency to close the door behind them.

Gintoki winced at the imagery. “Relax, it’s only Zura and the airhead, what if it was Kamui who came in?” 

Takasugi paused. Then, shivered. Kamui would be much worse. They’d be lucky if all they got off with was some light blackmail. Even worse, Kamui might try to join their cuddle session only to irritate them. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled irritatedly. “But I swear I’ll flush your phones down the toilet if you dare--” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gintoki yawned. “Wait, what was Zura saying earlier before I interrupted him?” 

“How should I know,” Takasugi muttered, settling down again. “Probably nothing important, knowing him.” He tootally didn’t know what Katsura was trying to say. ‘leave the lovebirds alone, especially today because it’s their--’

“Anniversary,” Gintoki mumbled behind him. “Right, we’ve been dating for what, three years today?” 

Takasugi looked away. “I wouldn’t know. I’m not keeping track or anything.” He was keeping track. It made his heart flutter the tiniest bit knowing that Gintoki remembered.

Gintoki was quiet a moment before moving closer to the raven. A couple moments later Takasugi felt a slight warm pressure against his neck. 

Gintoki was placing a soft kiss there. “Happy 3rd anniversary,” he whispered quietly. 

Takasugi pointedly looked away, trying to hide the slight flush on his cheeks. Gintoki saw it, the way his lover’s ears reddened and grinned. 

“Whatever,” Takasugi mumbled, his  way of returning the affection, and Gintoki smiled, pressing another soft kiss to his neck. Takasugi rolled over so that he was facing Gintoki, though avoiding his gaze. 

Gintoki couldn’t help but smile and pulled his lover closer.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! it's the same username, justprettypoison.tumblr.com I'd link it but last time i fucked up soo i'm working on it.   
> you can send me prompts/requests and i swear i'll try but i'm actually the worst, i have currently a couple others i haven't even touched for like a couple months, i'm so sorry anon i'm terrible :( :( :( lool but yeah, can't promise anything b/c i'm lazy af but i'll try! or something
> 
> and once again i've made them so fluffy and takasugi is such a tsundere why can't i stop. lol ignore me. 
> 
> leave a comment/kudos if, for some reason, you enjoyed this.


End file.
